


Dragonborn

by BirdiePlays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Kingdom, All the Loki, Diplomacy, Dragon Shapeshifting, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hybrids, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is secret sweetheart, Marvel Universe, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader is a dragon, Reader will be queen, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wyrmimre, reader has magic, reader is a princess, thor is an oaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: Two kingdoms, each completely different from the other.  One, bright, gold, wealthy, powerful.  The other, quiet, reserved, completely hidden from the world, and risking their biggest secret in order to survive.However, when the young princess is forced to find a suiter outside her own kind, it adds stressed on her and the trade deal she is suppose to speak for.  And then she catches the eye of the Dark Prince, and it changes her life forever.Author's Note : This story is currently only going to be updated when I don't have an update for my main stories (A Mermaid's Tale, Girl Out of Time, etc.).  If this gets bigger and I want to keep writing it maybe I'll update it more.Summery a work in progress
Relationships: Loki & Thor & Reader (Marvel), Loki/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

I walked allow the marble halls gracefully, my purple and black gown flowing around my bare feet. I was heading to the throne room by the summons of my parents. They said they had something important that they needed to discuss with me before I prepared for my trip, but gave no hint to what they might need. Maybe it related to my coming trip to Asgard and the Alfather. 

Yes, the one and only Golden City. I was going to be going to discuss a trade route with their rulers, while carefully building it in such a way that they would never learn of my own kingdom’s largest secret. It will be quite a task, but hopefully I’ll be up to the challenge. 

It wasn’t long before I finished my journey from my private study to the massive throne room towards the center of the palace. With towering marble pillars and open windows to let the fresh air in, it held a gentler beauty compared to a palace like Asgard. Tapestries picturing dragons and mountains along with flags of different colors hung between every other pillar, giving the place a homier feel. It was massive and regal, but with a softer grace that no one could compare too. Not even the harsher beauty of Asgard. 

My mother and father, the Queen and King of Wyrmimre, sat regally on their large marble thrones at the end of the towering hall. Mother had a slightly larger throne, as the queen held more power over this kingdom. However, the difference wasn’t drastic, and bother my parents worked well together. They smiled down warmly at me as I neared them. While I got the same dark hair from my father, it was obvious I had my mother’s eyes. Our subjects always comment that I’m a spitting image of her, though I’m not sure how much of that was true. 

“Mother, Father,” I greeted as I dropped into a graceful curtsy. They were still the queen and king, despite being my parents. There were certain things I still were required to do in the public eye. “You said you wanted to speak with me?” 

“We wanted to share with you some addition information on your trip to Asgard approaching,” my mother said, beckoning me to come closer to them. I moved up to take my normal spot, sitting on the stairs just beneath them, as she continued. “There is something that we haven’t been fully truthful about.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused. 

“Your trip to Asgard is not purely business,” Father said when my mother hesitated for the slightest moment to long. “There is something else you must look for while there so you will be prepared to take over the throne when we leave.” 

“What your father is trying to say is we can’t be here for much longer,” Mother clarified smoothly, giving him a look. “We must leave the throne and go into hiding, as the world does not know of our heritage. Because of what we are, we outlive most Asgardians and people will grow suspicious if we were to outlive Asgard’s, or any other kingdoms’, royal family. Soon, we must go into the mountains where we will hide, much like my parents did when I was a child.” 

“But I cannot become queen until…” I trailed off, eyes slowly growing wide in realization. “You’re sending me to Asgard to find a suiter.” 

“That is only part of your task,” Father reminded me gently. “You are still going to finalize this trade route with the Asgardians, but looking for a suitable mate will be a side task for you to look into.” 

“I’m not even a thousand years old and you want me looking for a suiter?” I exclaimed, standing up to look at them in distress and frustration. “Sure, our kind lives a couple thousand years longer than Asgardians do, but I’m still young by our standards! How can you expect me to do this, especially on my own when you’re not there?” 

“Because I did just the same when finding your father. I was about your age when my parents, your grandparents, sent me to look for a suiter.” 

“But you stayed among our kind. You didn’t go out looking at other species!” 

“We as a people need to start branching out into the world,” my mother countered calmly, though I could see the growing frustration in her eyes and body language. “We have been secluded for far too long.” 

“That’s because if we go out people will hunt us! Kill us! There is no winning side to this besides the Asgardians who force yet another land to submit to them. I won’t go looking for a suiter in Asgard. I don’t care if I lose my chance for the throne!” 

I stalked back down the massive hallway, barely able to contain my fury inside. I ignored the calls from my parents, unable to even look at them with how they’re trying to change my life. 

Find a suiter. An _Asgardian_ suiter at that. It’ll mean I’ll be forced to outlive my spouse, forced them to watch them die of illness or old age, while I’m stuck here in the living on the throne alone. It would be so much better to marry one of my own kind, since they will eventually go to the mountains with me when it’s time for me to give up the throne. Sure, there are ways to… no, I won’t even consider doing that to someone. _Never_ in a thousand moons. The cost is far to high. 

The servants and guards quickly fled my path as I stormed through the palace halls until I reached one of our many open gardens. They knew that, while my anger is not directed at them, it would be best to give me space to cool down. I wasn’t exactly known to me quiet in my rage. Swiftly, I transformed as I launched myself into the sky, powerful wings lifting me higher as I finished my transformation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the tips of my purple wings as higher and higher I flew, before I turned and steered myself towards my secluded spot in the mountains. 

By the fires of Draconia, I loved the feeling of flying in the cool mountain air. Our palace was so secluded that no outsiders will be able to stare in and learn our secret. In fact, only rarely we bring in outsiders in the first place. That privilege is left mainly for the few delegates that come in, which hasn’t happened for years. After all, Wyrmimre is a very closed off kingdom. 

It was only a few, short minutes before I reached my hide away, my lean body easily landing on the hard rock. My wings folded gently against my scaly back as I turned to look back at my kingdom, tail curling around my feet. 

The palace itself was so beautiful. Most of the massive collection of buildings were set inside the curve of the mountain ridge where I was sitting, while the other side was covered with farmlands and thick forests beyond. The sky was clear, only a few dusting of clouds high in the sky. Overall, everything seemed peaceful, just like it’s always been. Just like it should always be. 

But it wouldn’t be if I were to marry an Asgardian. There would be no reason for them to give up their entire lifestyle for mine, not when it means giving up their family and home to move to Wyrmimre. They would be forced to give up everything from their old life to make sure that we stayed secret. I did _not_ want to bring another hunt on my people and would do whatever it took to keep them safe. 

“I figured I’d find you up here.” 

I look over to see a bulkier red dragon land next to me, orange membraned wings folding against his back. Golden eyes looked at me with kindness and concern, obviously worried about me. 

“Datheg,” I greeted with a faint bow of my head. “What is it?” 

“What?” he said with a chuckle as he sat down, barbed tip tail curling up much like my own. “Am I not allowed to check on a trusted friend?” 

I smiled faintly, turning back to the palace below. We stayed silent for a moment, Datheg carefully watching me, before speaking up once more. “What’s bothering you, (Y/n)? Is it something to do with your trip to Asgard?” 

“It has everything to do with my trip to Asgard,” I said with a huff, smoke billowing out my nostrils with annoyance. “My parents want me to look for a possible mate while I’m dealing with the trade business with the Alfather.” 

“Ouch,” the red dragon commented bluntly, making me smack him with my wing. “But in all seriousness, they never said you _have_ to find an Asgardian as a mate, right? Just that you have to start looking?” 

I thought about it for a moment before bobbing my head in thought. “Mother and Father just said we need to start branching out into the world, wanting me to start looking with Asgard since I’m there anyways.” 

“Then don’t feel pressured into a commitment. Take your time, find the right person. You have a few years before people start becoming suspicious of your parents.” 

“I suppose,” I agreed with a small grunt. I didn’t like the prospect of marrying for anything not related to love, but maybe Datheg was right. Maybe I would find that special someone on my journeys somewhere. I can always find a mate back home once I’m done traveling. 

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” my friend said after a while, seeing that I was starting to zone out. “You know where to find me if you need me.” 

“Thank you, Datheg, and swift wings.” 

With that, the red dragon stood and jumped off the steep cliff, wings spreading to catch the wind. I watched his ever-shrinking form fly close and closer to the palace before he disappeared into one of the large open window for the very purpose of dragon landings. 

I thought over what he said again. It was true that my parents only said I had to start _looking_ , not that I actually had to choose a suiter from Asgard. It was just convenient to start now since I was leaving the kingdom anyways. And if I _were_ to find an Asgardian suiter, it could help with my kingdom’s integration into the world. Maybe then we won’t have to live in fear of being found unprepared. 

Of course, that’s only one possibility. There’s a better chance of my kingdom being found before we’re ready and all of Asgard and her allies turns against us. Despite our incredible strength and power, we would still be no match to the entirety of Asgard on our doorsteps. We would be forced into permanent hiding, or worse, extinction. 

Shaking my head, I stood up. It was growing late, and I had much to do before I could leave for my trip. Spreading my wings, I launched myself over the cliff, letting myself freefall for a minute before catching the wind and leveling out. I soared to my open balcony to my suite, transforming back into my human form as I landed. 

My suite was decorated with purples and blacks, the occasional silver trimming mixed in. The front part of the room was built as a sitting area with a circle of plush sofas facing a fireplace. Bookshelves covered any available wall space, filled beyond capacity with books and scrolls. A desk wedge between two bookshelves was less organized, papers and scrolls scattered around haphazardly. 

The back part of the room, sectioned off with walls but an open doorway that could be blocked with a drape, was my personal rooms and bathroom. A large, four poster bed sat on a slightly raised platform and covered with lush pillows and blankets. The purple drapes were tied open, a gentle breeze coming from the open balcony making the fabric wave slightly. Two sturdy bedside tables sat on either side of the bed, a few books laying on them. 

On the other side of the room, opposite the open balcony, was a doorway to my bathroom. A black marble bath tub rose from the white marble floor. Pentagon in shape and large enough to fit my dragon form, it tapped into the hot springs from the high mountains, like most of our plumbing did. Racks stood around the room, laden with fluffy towels and robes, as well as a small cabinet with my perfumes and bath oils. There was also a small wardrobe that contained several sleeping gowns and more… intimate clothing. 

I decided to forgo a bath tonight, I quickly changed out of my day dress and into a thin nightgown. I should be working on packing for my trip, but being the procrastinator that I am, I can put it off until tomorrow morning. There wasn’t much left to do, anyways, just a few outfits to be packed away and organize. 

As I climbed into bed my mind drifted back to what Datheg said. I repeated the words like a mantra in my head, even as I fell into the soft comfort of sleep: _I don’t have to marry an Asgardian._


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for the palace staff to finish loading the carriages for the trip to Asgard, standing on the marble steps that led into the palace. I wore a leather tunic with a purple shirt underneath, riding pants, and a cape that gave off a simple illusion of a dress. It wasn’t fancy, but still elegant and suitable enough for my journey. I would change into more formal attire before we arrive at Asgard. 

There weren’t that many carriages being prepared for this trip, only a couple for me and the small staff I’m bringing with me. My guard escort stood around waiting, as well, looking fine in their silver armor. Horses stood antsy to leave with stable hands, who were desperately trying to keep the strong steads under control. Everything was packed and ready to go and it wouldn’t be much longer before all the final checks were completed and we were ready to depart.

“You better take care of yourself,” Datheg said, coming to stand beside me. He was also dressed in armor, but it was more extravagant compared to the common guard, showing his status. I knew he was not assigned to accompany me for this excursion, since, due to his rank, he had duties to attend to at the castle, but it doesn’t stop me from admiring him in the scale-like armor that gleamed in the rising sun. He always did look amazing in his formal wear. 

“I should be saying that to you,” I replied with a smirk at my friend. It fell a moment later when I remembered where I was going and what I had to do. “Though, to be fair. I am going to need all the luck I can get dealing with these Asgardians.” 

“You will do just fine, (Y/n). You keep a good head under pressure and know what you’re there to do. I know you’re not going to do anything that puts this kingdom at risk.” 

“I am still allowed to fear.” 

Conversation lapsed into silence as we continued watching the staff. It always fascinated me how something so chaotic and wild could be so well organized and planned. Everyone knew their job and blended so easily with others with different tasks. Sure, I saw this to an extent with the servants within the palace walls, but this was a whole new level of complexity with the added support of the stable hands and warriors milling around and preparing for my departure. It was so hectic, but it was its own beauty. 

Datheg looked off to the side for a moment, before turning to face me, speaking with a level of formality in his voice that would only be there if there were another royal nearby. “I believe someone would like a word with you, your highness. I shall leave you to it.” 

“Thank you, Datheg,” I said with a small smile, ignoring the growing pit in my stomach. I had seen who was approaching. It didn’t change the fact that I did not wish to speak to them, though I couldn’t exactly turn them away. Not without being seen off. 

My friend walked away formally, giving a bow to the Wyrmimre Queen as he passed her. She gave him a gentle nod before dismissing him, to which he went down among the crowd to finalize the preparations. 

“Mother,” I said formally as the graceful queen came to stand beside me. 

“My daughter,” she replied. “How are the arrangements coming along?” 

“They are coming along well. Everything is almost ready for my departure. I’ll be heading out soon.” 

My mother let out a soft hum of understanding, but didn’t say anything else. We continued to watch the crowd of palace staff in the courtyard below. It wasn’t long before she spoke up again. “There is something I wish to give you before you leave on your excursion.” 

I turned to look at my mother, just now noticing the small box in her hands. It was made with a dark oak wood and had ancient dragon carvings along the sides. There was a large dragon etched into the lid, circling in on itself. It was a beautiful piece of work. When my mother opened the box, I couldn’t help but gasp in surprised. 

“It’s gorgeous,” I said softly, unable to take my eyes off of the beautiful amethyst necklace laid on soft velvet. The purple stone seemed to become darker towards the center, almost giving a cat’s eye look without being extremely obvious. The gem was surrounded with delicate silver wire, attached to an equally thin silver chain. It sat on a dark navy felt that lined the box that seemed to make the whole thing glow faintly. It was just magnificent. 

“Every heir has worn this necklace whenever they leave Wyrmimre,” my mother explained as I continued to take in the beauty of the necklace. “It’s charmed to help control and hide their inner dragon, as to not give away our secret. Shall you need to access your dragon in need, it will allow you to do so. Now, my dear, it is your turn to wear this on your journey.” 

“Mother…” I replied quietly in shock. I look up to meet her gaze, only to find her eyes shining with love and pride. “Are you sure? I mean, this is such an important amulet…” 

“I’m sure, my dear,” she said with a smile. “It is your time to fly. No matter what happens over in Asgard, you will always be my princess and my daughter, and I could not be any prouder.” 

I couldn’t help it. I quickly wrapped my mother in a tight hug, ignoring formality for this one moment. I heard her laugh softly as she returned the embrace, leaning down slightly to accommodate my lower height. 

“Thank you,” I said softly into her shoulder. 

“You are most welcome, darling.” 

We pulled away from our embrace and mother gently removed the amulet from its case. I held still as she carefully tied the necklace around my neck, the gemstone sitting delicately against my sternum. The amethyst seemed to flash slightly before settling down to a faint pulse invisible to the naked eye. Unless they had very strong magic or were of Wyrmimre, no one would be able to discover my origins. 

“It’s beautiful,” I said softly, looking down at the purple amulet. “Thank you, mother.” 

“Excuse me, your majesties,” a guard said suddenly, coming up to us. I quickly recognize him as one of the guards in my party. “I hate to interrupt, but all the preparations are complete and we are ready to depart whenever you are ready, Princess (Y/N).” 

“Very well,” I replied evenly, ignoring the newfound pit in my stomach. “I will be there momentarily.” 

“Of course, my lady.” 

I let out a soft sigh as the guard left to join the rest of the party. The business from before had dull down to a soft buzz. Almost all of the guards were mounted on horses while a few went through a final check. The few servants I was bringing with me were hovering around the carriage talking amongst themselves. My horse, a beautiful grey mare with a dark black mane, tugged on the stable boy’s arm playfully, excited for the journey. It really was almost time to depart. 

“Mother,” I murmured softly, looking back at my mother. She looked at me with those warm eyes, giving me her full attention. “Do you really think I can do this? I mean to say, this is my first major excursion out of the kingdom for a large period of time. Am I ready for this?” 

My mother reached over, placing both hands securely on my shoulders. “My darling daughter. You are ready for this. I’ve seen you come out of your shell and grow over the years. You’ve become a beautiful young dragoness and an even better princess. You are ready for this, and I could not be prouder.” 

Tears sprung to my eyes. I hugged her tightly, burying my face into her shoulder and trying desperately not to cry. I didn’t want to leave, not yet, at least, but I knew if I didn’t leave now, I never will. It’s finally time for me to see the outside world. 

A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I forced myself away from my mother’s reassuring hold. With one last, longing look at my mother, my palace, my home, I turned and made my way down the marble steps to my horse. I mounted the sleek chestnut mare that was set aside for me, who eagerly pulled at the reins. I gave a quick nod to my guards, who took their own horses from the stable hands and mounted. Without a backwards glance to my mother and the castle I called home, I started my trek towards the golden city of Asgard. 


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Asgard wasn’t a challenging one; it was fairly straight forward without too many obstacles, but it was also a quiet one. There were very few towns between Asgard and Wyrmimre and far between, which meant that the majority of the trip was spent traveling through the night or camping on the side of the road. Much to my guards’ relief, it was a relatively safe route and we faced little issue throughout the entirety of the trip. I, however, was quite excited to be out in the wilderness again. 

The first few days of the trip was spent traveling towards the border line between the two kingdoms. Wyrmimre had a very straight forward road into the neighboring kingdom, but once we crossed the border into the golden kingdom it loses its direct route into the city itself, taking up more time. As we grew closer and closer to the heart of Asgard itself, more and more villages and towns crossed our path, taking advantage of the route between the two kingdoms despite Wyrmimre’s allusive nature when working and communicating with neighboring kingdoms. Of course, seeing me and my guard escort travel through their little towns piqued the interest and the curiosity of the townsfolk, who wouldn’t normally see royalty passing through, much less a princess from a mysterious kingdom. 

By the end of the second week we were quickly approaching the fable city of Asgard, standing tall and proud in front of us. It really did live up to its name as the Golden City; it seemed to glitter and glisten in the mid-morning light, the tall spires of the palace reaching up towards the sky. The city and market below were bustling and alive with activity. Merchants were selling their wares, common-folk were going to-and-fro, talking to friends and family along the way. Children cased each other and played, nimbly avoiding from being trampled from the activity around them. 

I had changed into a gown before we entered the city, knowing I was going to be meeting the Alfather immediately upon arrival. The dress itself was one of my formal ones, a deep purple, sleeveless dress with black flower embroidery along the bodice and down one side. I left my dark hair loose, letting it frame my face naturally. The gemstone of my necklace rested against my sternum and a silver tiara sitting atop my head, both pieces glinting in the light softly. Refusing to finish the trip in the carriage, especially since we were so close to arriving, so I rode side saddle on my horse. Of course, this drew a great deal of attention to me and my party, but that was to be expected. I took it in stride and calmly waved to the growing crowd, smiling softly along the way. 

As we came closer upon the castle a collection of Asgardian guards on horseback joined our party, leading us towards the palace entrance. It was a circle courtyard that connected multiple different roads. A large set of stairs took over half of the circle, leading up to the towering palace and the massive entrance to it. There were two figures coming down the stairs as my party pulled to a stop. One had blonde hair and was dressed in silver armor with a red cape while the other was dressed in gold armor with green and black accents, which matched his raven hair. 

The palace staff worked with my servants to start unloading our bags as soon as we pulled to a stop. My guard escort all dismounted, handing their horses off to stable hands and other Asgardians. One of my escorts came over, helping me down from my horse, to which I thanked him gratefully, knowing from experience that it can be quite difficult to dismount in a gown such as this. I brushed myself off, making sure I looked presentable after a morning of riding before addressing the two approaching figures. 

“Welcome to Asgard!” the blonde man said, arms wide open with a wide smile on his face. He was a very broad man, clearly relying on strength when it comes to battle, as he was surely a warrior by nature. The man’s raven-haired companion, however, was leaner and more reserved. “I am Prince Thor, and this is my brother, Loki.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you both,” I said evenly, dropping into an easy curtsy and dipping my head before standing straight once more. “Thank you and the Alfather for the hospitality for the duration of my stay.” 

“It’s our pleasure,” Thor said, not losing his bright smiling or loud volume. His companion, Loki, rolled his emerald green eyes in hidden annoyance, much to my amusement. Thor continued speaking, completely oblivious to his brother’s exasperation. “I trust you had a safe journey from Wyrmimre?” 

“It was fairly uneventful,” I replied lightly with a soft smile, though secretly I was pining to be greeted by the Alfather. It has been a long, although easy trip, and I was ready to relax in my provided rooms until the first scheduled meeting to discuss possible trade routes between our kingdoms. “It has been some time since I have gone on a larger trip such as this, and I quite miss spending time outside and on the road.” 

“Perhaps we should discuss more later, once Princess (Y/n) has been formally received by the Alfather?” Loki said, his smooth voice cutting in before Thor could speak once more, easily picking up on my subtle hint. “It would be best to not keep him waiting much longer.” 

“Very well, brother,” Thor replied, looking slightly deflated for a moment before perking up once more. “Please, allow us to lead you to the throne room. The servants will make sure your belongings arrive in your temporary living quarters.” 

“That would be very much appreciated,” I replied, grateful to be moving. I followed the two Asgardian princes up the stair case they first came down and into the golden palace. Being within the palace itself was an experience on its own, as Asgard was very different in style from Wyrmimre. Instead of the welcoming aura from the mountain palace that radiated peace and acceptance, Asgard seemed cold and distant, despite it’s warm, glowing halls. The walls were sparse, the only things covering them were painting of past rulers and other nobles and a few tapestries, but otherwise they were barren. Open windows lined the halls let in a gentle breeze and looked into gardens covered with beautiful flowers and other native and foreign plants, though it didn’t seem they were being used regularly and only had the general upkeep from the groundskeepers. 

It was a similar feeling when it came to the palace staff. Servants seemed to shy away from us as we walked by, almost having an air of fear around them. While they tended to avoid eye contact with Loki more than Thor for some reason, all of them made sure to bow low and give both royals plenty of space as we walked by. Guards patrolling the palace and posted at select entrances were cold and unmoving, only reacting when the princes continued onward. Overall, everything felt detached and distant from the workings of the world. 

Eventually, we stopped in front of a pair of large, golden doors which stood much bigger than the others throughout the palace. Thor walked right up without hesitation; the guards posted on either side moving to open the immense doors. Loki sighed faintly with a roll of his eyes before offering me an arm. 

“That oaf has no sense of protocol,” the dark prince said softly, clearly disgusted with how his brother reacted. “Allow me to escort you in, Princess?” 

I smiled gently, accepting his offered arm. I couldn’t help but notice how muscular his arm was, though I wasn’t to surprised. He was a prince and a warrior; despite his outward appearance, he certainly knows how to fight. “Thank you, Prince Loki.” 

He nodded faintly, giving me a slightly odd look. I saw his gaze drop momentarily to my amulet and for a brief moment I panicked, thinking he noticed the faint magical aura it radiated. Much to my relief, Loki didn’t mention anything and I realized I was more than likely imagining things. 

Loki and I followed Thor into the throne room, my arm resting on his own. Up until that moment I hadn’t realize just how tall Loki was compared to me; he stood an easy foot above me. Still, I managed to keep up with his longer stride, holding my head high as we approach the throne standing tall and proud in front of us. 

Odin was sitting on the single throne, making me realize that the king and queen didn’t have equal footing. The Alfather was dressed in armor between the color of gold and bronze, a deep red cape draped behind him. He held a tall golden staff that practically radiated magical energy, despite seeing no magic of his own. A golden patch covered his right eye, his only visible eye seeming to stare at me the entire journey down the hallway. The queen was absent. 

“Father,” Thor said joyfully, stopping towards the base of the stairs that led up to the throne. The prince placed his right fist over his chest, bowing his head before looking up at the Alfather with a broad smile. “Our guest has arrived.” 

I let go of Loki’s arm, dropping into an extremely low curtsy, keeping my head low and avoiding the piercing gaze of the foreign king. “Greetings, Alfather.”

“Welcome, Princess (Y/n) of Wyrmimre,” Odin said evenly, though his voice seemed to project across the room. “Asgard appreciates Wyrmimre’s interest in establishing new trade routes between our two kingdoms.” 

“And Wyrmimre thanks you for your hospitality for the duration of my stay,” I replied, rising from my curtsy and looking calmly at the Asgardian king. I couldn't help but be slightly unnerved by his piercing gaze. “I look forward to discussing details of such project.” 

“As do I, but for now, I am sure you are tired from your journey. My son, Loki, will escort you to your rooms where you can rest before tonight’s feast, held in your honor.” 

“Thank you, Alfather.” I dropped into another curtsy before turning to Loki, who once again offered his arm to me. Arm-in-arm, we walked out of the throne room while Odin discussed something with the other prince. 


	4. Chapter 4

I noticed that Loki’s posture relaxed the moment we left range of the Alfather, though outwardly he seemed unchanged. I gave him a sideways glance, but otherwise said nothing. It wasn’t my place to ask, after all. 

Again, the prince led me through the halls, neither of us speaking. We headed towards a different part of the palace, passing even more gardens and beautiful open windows. There were also some smaller, more reclusive dinning rooms and halls, however it was the outdoors that drew me in. 

“It really is beautiful,” I said softly as we passed yet another garden, looking in awe at the beautiful flowers and trees blooming. 

“It is,” Loki replied, following my gaze. He seemed to take great satisfaction in my interest and went on to talk more. “Each garden is unique in its own way, carefully designed by Asgard’s architects. Our gardeners take great pride in maintaining them, as well. They are one of my favorite things about the palace, along with the library.” 

“I would love to visit the gardens sometime,” I replied, letting out a tiny sigh as we lost sight of them. “These plants are nothing like we have back home.” 

“What is Wyrmimre like?” the raven-haired prince asked, seeming genuinely interested in where I came from. It was to be expected, however. After all, not many people knew about Wyrmimre and those who did have any form of knowledge would have never been able to visit, due to our closed off nature. 

I thought to myself for a minute before replying, knowing I would have to be careful of what I say to the Asgardian prince. “It’s a lot quieter than Asgard, and it has more natural beauty. The forest and surrounding wildlife are a part of our everyday life, and everyone works together to preserve it. As for the people, we tend to just peacefully go about our day without the same level of noise or attention. True, if we were to see a friend while out we would great them, but it’s not the same bustle or excitement. Everyone just wishes to get along and live undisturbed lives.” 

“That is very interesting,” Loki commented. “Does that also reflect when looking at crime?” 

“Crime is minimal, if that’s what you’re referring to,” I answered with a small smile. “It would be impossible to eradicate it completely, but in general no one tolerates any kind of negative behavior and nips it in the bud before it becomes a criminal offense. The guard is rarely involved because of this.” 

“I have never heard of a system such as that,” he admitted softly. I looked over at the prince and he seemed to almost be in awe of the idea of a truly peaceful society. “It is amazing that such practice works in the first place, much less on a large scale such as Wyrmimre.” 

“It is special,” I agreed, taking great pride in what my kingdom can achieve. Loki made a small hum of agreement, clearly thinking over what I’ve told him. It wasn’t too much longer before we stopped in front of a pair of dark wooden doors with – of course – a thin golden trim, which seemed to be a theme within Asgard. I stepped away from the prince as I admired the more simplistic, but still beautifully designed, craftwork. 

“These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay,” Loki explained. “Your maids will be staying in adjoining room, which attaches to the common room, while your guard escort will be staying in the garrison. If you have any questions or concerns, the palace maids will be happy to help.” 

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” I said with small smile. 

“Of course, Lady (Y/n),” he replied with a nod. “I will be back later this evening to escort you to the feast tonight.” 

“I would not want to bother you with such small task,” I protested. “I’m sure you have much better things to focus on than a visiting royal. I can easily have one of the maids or palace staff show the way.” 

“I insist. It would be my honor to escort you tonight. No royal should have to fend for themselves, much less a princess as important as yourself.” 

“I am nothing of importance,” I chuckled, a faint blush rising to my cheeks at the compliment. I couldn’t help but feel there was a hidden message behind his words, however. “Though, if you are quite sure, I would love the company.” 

“Very well then,” Loki said, seeming very pleased with himself. “I will come by later this evening to collect you for dinner.” 

The prince bowed, taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. With a small, almost invisible smile, he easily walked back down the hall and headed for the throne room. 

I watched him go, finding the dark prince quite fascinating. There was a mysterious aura to him, and though he seemed nice enough, I could not help but to think of the way the palace staff react around him. The fear was clear for both princes but I cannot deny the fact that Loki is worse of the two. However, at the same time, the prince went out of his way to offer an escort to dinner and seemed extremely friendly during our walk here. 

Shaking my head slightly, I decided to enter my rooms and get orientated. I could think about the raven-haired prince another time when I had more information and knowledge of the dynamic within the palace walls. For now, it’s time to rest and later prepare for dinner. 

I was slightly surprised when I took in the rooms that I was given for the time being. The main doors opened into a spacious sitting room that had a plush seating arrangement in the center of the room, laid out around a low, dark wood table. Bookshelves and other pieces of artwork were placed on either wall creating a mirror image of the room. A fire, set within a beautiful marble fireplace on the right side of the room with a small collection of chairs surrounding it, crackled softly. The left wall had a simple door towards one corner, presumably towards the maids’ quarters like Loki mentioned. 

On the far side of the room was a door which led into the sleeping area. Again, I was surprised with how lavish the rooms were. Understandably, I was a visiting princess from a kingdom you are in good favors with, but even with that, these rooms were quite impressive. 

The room itself was decorated in shades dark reds and browns. A massive bed stood in the middle of the back wall, dark wood tables sitting on either side. Two closets stood on either side of a dressing table, which had a large viewing glass set against the wall. Gold drapes were tied to the posts, matching the drapes that led to the full wall balcony on the right-hand side, opening up with a view over the entire kingdom. The balcony itself held a dark wood table with two sturdy, but plush, chairs, likely used as a sitting space if I were to have private guests. Already my suitcases were stacked neatly at the foot of the bed where the palace staff had left them for my maids to take care of later. 

There was a door on the left side of the room, which opened up into an extremely spacious bathroom. With dark marble floors, a deep, white marble tub set into the ground, and dark wood shelves and cabinets placed neatly around the room, the bathroom complimented the adjacent rooms nicely. Overall, the suite was very well maintained, attractive, and welcoming, despite the coldness of the rest of the palace. 

I went back into the main bedroom, sitting down on the plush bed as I thought to myself, hands folded on my lap. Asgard is so vastly different compared to back home. So harsh and bright against Wyrmimre, who had a quieter aura and lifestyle with less bustle and strict formation. A small pain of homesickness pulled at my heart at the memory of home. 

With a small sigh, I stood up and went over to my trunks, deciding I would rather be busy doing something. Slowly, I started unpacking my wardrobe and storing it neatly in the closets, setting the small items of makeup and jewelry out on the dressing table. It was very soothing work and I was able to relax and wind down from the long trip to Asgard. It didn’t take very long before the majority of my formal gowns and dresses were put away, as well as some of my more casual wear and riding gear. 

My maids were unhappy to know that I had unpacked by myself, of course, deeming it not fitting for a princess to do so. I had to contain my sigh of exasperation to myself, hating the fact that everyone seems to think I’m too fragile to do anything for myself and that I have to rely on everyone around me. The kingdom of Wyrmimre especially, with its peaceful lifestyle and limited conflicts, was very adamant on what their princess should – and should not – do. 

I chatted with my maids until it came time to start preparing for dinner. I like to believe that I hold my staff to a higher degree than most other royals do. I feel like many forget how important they are to the kingdom and palace as a whole; they are, after all, what keeps everything clean, tidy, and running smoothly for the royals themselves. Whenever I can I like to spend quality time with the staff, learning more about them and their backgrounds and try to help them in whatever way I can. 

My two maids insisted they would be the ones to prepare me for dinner, claiming that I had already done enough work today from travelling, meeting the Alfather, and unpacking my wardrobe on my own. One sat me down at the dressing table, playing with my hair and while the other starting applying subtle makeup. It didn’t take them very long before they were finished, leaving me with a light smokey eye and hair swept away from my face with a collection of jewel pins. 

From there, they helped me undress from my arrival gown, seeing how I couldn’t reach the corset like straps that kept the tight dress from slipping. I took a deep gulp of air when I was finally able to breathe, stepping out of the massive ballgown with the help of my maids. One draped the ballgown over her arm and took it away while the other went to my wardrobe, rummaging around for a moment before returning with a different dress for tonight’s feast. 

It was another beautiful purple dress, but was a completely different style. It was a flowy, more elegant style with layers of purple lace wrapping around my bust and the upper parts of my arms before filtering out gently into the skirt. The only saving my modesty was the extensive layers that covered everything, despite the see-through material. It did, however, give off a slightly mysterious aura mixed with elegance and grace. 

I was handed a pair of simple, silver earrings by the time I was comfortably fitted in my new dress, which matched the theme of the dress and my hairpins effortlessly. My amulet from Mother rest softly on my collarbone, delicate and secure. It made me long for home, but also made me even more determined about my task here in Asgard. Finally, my maids helped me step into a pair of heels, giving me a slight height advantage against most Asgardian ladies. 

“We’re finished, my lady,” one of the maids said as I admired myself in the mirror. 

“Thank you, ladies,” I replied with a small smile to them both. “Once again, you’ve done a wonderful job.” 

“Thank you, my lady. Is there anything else you need from us?” 

“That’ll be all, thank you. Please, go enjoy your evening.” 

My maids curtsied slightly and left, leaving me alone. All I needed to do was wait until Prince Loki came to escort me to tonight’s feast. After all, it would be a disrespect if I were to ignore such offer. Besides, I had quite enjoyed his company when he escorted me here to my rooms. 

I moved to sit in the front sitting room by the fireplace, though I didn’t have to wait long. There was a heavy knock on the door, alerting to someone outside. I gracefully stood up, walking carefully to the door in the heels I wore. After taking a slow, deep breath, I opened the door, showing the tall, dark man standing behind it. 

Prince Loki was dressed in his finest. Black trousers tucked into knee high leather boots and a dark green tunic hung loose. Gold lining and tones complimented the entire outfit and brought a regal feeling to the look. Raven hair was loose, resting gently on his shoulders. He was the embodiment of a true prince. 

“Prince Loki,” I greeted with a small smile, dropping into a quick curtsy due to my status as guest to the royal family. “You look remarkable.” 

“Thank you, Princess (Y/n) of Wyrmimre,” the prince replied gracefully, getting formalities out of the way. “You look radiant this evening.” 

“Thank you,” I said softly, the faintest of blush coming to my cheeks. Thankfully, my makeup should be able to hid it. It has been quite some time since a charming soul has given me a true compliment as opposed to empty flattery. Loki’s words, however, were the truth based on how my dragon sat within me in content. If they were lies, she would’ve felt slighted. 

“Are you ready for tonight’s feast, Princess?” he questioned. 

“I am,” I said, stepping out of my rooms and closing the heavy door behind me. 

“Well then.” Loki offered his left arm to me and I couldn’t help but wonder the meaning behind it. He did it earlier, as well, now that I think about it. I was unsure of what it meant in Asgard, but back home that gesture would have a completely different invitation behind in. “Shall we?” 

Realizing now would not be the best time to overthink his likely polite action, I resting my hand on the crook of his arm, giving him another small smile. “After you, Prince.” 


End file.
